Jealousy
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: Dib sees something he takes the wrong way...


**Jealousy **

_A DATR fanfic _

_**Author's NOTE: **_I know a lot of you faithful readers have enjoyed my DATR one-shots. I just wrote Starry Night because I couldn't work on A Forbidden Love, and people really liked it. So, I started writing more every time I got bored. It went great with my day to day lifestyle. AKA waking up. Doing School. Drawing. Writing. Watching the Simpsons, My Name is Earl, and The Office. And since I just wanna work on something else besides District 10 today, I give you "Jealousy". Dib and Tak are the best couple to write for in my book. Which is probably why I'm writing this with my tongue, as Zim and Gaz have tied me to a chair.

_**Zim & Gaz: **_Write a ZAGR fic!

_**Me: **_I don't want to. Leave me alone. My little sister is better at writing ZAGR fics.

_**Zim & Gaz: **_Do it or else!

_**Me: **_Or else what?

Zim and Gaz cut my limbs off. 

_**Zim & Gaz: **_How do ya' feel now that you limbless?!

_**Me: **_Well, these things happen. Besides having the nick-name 'Stumpy' and having to write with my tongue for the rest of my life, I'm doing pretty good.

_**Zim & Gaz: **_HAH! Glad you're sufferin- Wait. WHAT?!

_**Me: **_Now shut up and put on the Office.

_**Zim & Gaz: **_But-

_**Me: **_NOW.

* * *

Dib was at home. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was sad and angry. Tears swelled up in his eyes. He thought of one person.

Tak.

He had been unsuccessful at telling her his feelings, and now, he feared it was to late.

He saw them. Together. Zim and Tak.

He had been going to Bloaty's Pizza Hog to pick some dinner up for Gaz. She was in a video-game completion, and so far she was winning. But she had an old rival. Iggins. Yet she couldn't kill him. It was against the rules. Tomorrow was the day, and she wanted Pizza. So, of course, Dib was forced to get it.

And as he went in there to order the Pizza, he saw Tak and Zim. Having lunch together. Talking. Dib felt like he threw up his heart, mashed it up, ate it, threw it up again, and smashed it with a lead pipe. He was heart-broken. He'd rather have to listen to Michael Scott for the rest of his life then have this kind of pain.

He pulled in his drive-way. He didn't even wait for his Pizza.

"HEY!" Gaz asked, "Where the hell is my Pizza, Dib?!"

"NOT NOW GAZ!" he screamed, tearfully.

And so, he stared up at the ceiling. Wondering how could fate do this to him. How could Zim do this to him.

Zim.

That bastard. He came in and took her away. Zim knew he liked her.

Dib clenched his fists in rage. He nearly popped a blood-vessel. He decided it was time for action. He charged down stairs.

"Where are YOU going?"

"TO ZIM'S!" he shouted. He then leaped in his car, and drove to Zim's base…

Meanwhile…

Tak made her way to Dib's house. He had left a couple minutes ago, but she was not aware of that. She made her way up to the door and knocked.

"It's open!" Gaz's voice trailed from within.

Tak pushed open the door. She saw Gaz on the couch, playing Vampire piggy Hunters 4.

"Hey Gaz."

The gothic girl turned around from her game for a second.

"Oh, hey Tak!"

"Hi. Hey, umm, listen, there's something I wanted to tell Dib. Is he here?"

"No. I asked the jack-ass if he could go to Bloaty's for my Pizza, and when he got back, he was all pissed for some reason and said he was going to Zim's house."

"…Wait. _Zim's _house?…"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, lord."

Tak ran out the door, desperately climbing into her Spittle Runner and flying away as fast as she could…

Dib's pulled up by the side-walk near Zim's base. He got out his car and slammed the door. He was angry. He marched up onto Zim's lawn. The lawn gnomes came out, but Dib was so pissed, he destroyed them without even flinching. He went up to the door, and pounded on it. Zim came out and answered it, annoyed about his arch-nemesis on his property.

"Dib-Monkey!" he screamed, "What the hell are you doing h-"

He was not able to finish his sentence, as Dib socked him in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" he screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Zim said in pain. Dib merely kicked him in the gut.

"YOU KNEW I LIKED HER!" he said, grabbing him by the collar and punching him again. Zim squealed in pain.

"STOP IT!" Tak came up from behind them and grabbed his fist before he could strike again.

"DIB!" she begged, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'M KICKING HIS ASS!"

"WHY?!"

"Because when I went to Bloaty's, I saw you two having lunch together alone! You guys were on a date! And he knew that I liked you!"

"A date…With ZIM?! Oh my god! I don't like him that way!! Oh god- wait…you like me?"

Dib just stared, unsure what to do next.

"DIB-STINK!" Zim yelled, "We were _not _on a date!"

"…But…then…I…what?…"

"Zim and Tak would do no such thing…EVER! I like Gaz!"

"But what were you guys doing!?"

"Tak was depressed over the fact that she liked you! She didn't know how to tell you! So, we met up for lunch and I gave her some advice!"

"…And I just went over to your house to tell you, but you weren't there, and Gaz said you were heading over here. I was afraid that you saw what happened and think of It the wrong way! Which you did. But I don't love Zim! I love you! I've loved you ever since we met!"

Dib couldn't believe it. She loved him! But…look at what had happened. He just beaten up Zim. Had this what he became?

"I'm so sorry Zim…I…just…"

He couldn't finish his sentence and ran away. He felt awful. He drove back to his house, he felt like dying.

"DIB!" Tak shouted tearfully.

***

Tak helped Zim over to Dib's house. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Gaz's "It's open!"

She staggered in, Zim being held up by her. He was as loose as a rag-doll.

"Hey Tak. How-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Zim with a black eye, Tak being his support standing up.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO HIM!?" she screamed.

"Dib."

"WHAT!?" She was even more angry now, "WHY THE HELL WOULD HE-"

"He thought me and Zim were having an affair."

"Wait- WHAT?"

"I know. I needed advice on to tell Dib I have feelings for him, and I asked Zim. So, we were having lunch discussing it, and he thought it was something else."

"I'll KILL THAT BASTARD-"

"I'll talk to him. Here, take Zim."

She dropped him onto the couch and headed up the stairs. Zim wearily looked at Gaz.

"Hey" she said, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. But Dib is such an idiot. I don't know how that girl could like him."

"Yeah. It's one of the great mysteries in life. But they do look like a great couple."

"Okay, Zim will admit that. Sigh. I am in so much pain."

"I have something that could make it better."

"It's not your Human's filthy stingy Neosporin, is it?"

"No" she said as she advanced and kissed him.

***

Dib was back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How could he be such a jerk? He punched Zim. He prayed he didn't do much damage.

(Okay, he didn't. We all know Dib is pretty scrawny.)

And then his thoughts wondered to Tak.

She probably didn't like him anymore. I mean, if he beat up Zim over seeing them eat lunch together, how could she want to pursue a relationship with him? His eyes started to water, causing his glasses to fog up. He blew it. The Irken girl he was in love with wasn't in love with him anymore.

Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Dib?" the familiar British-voiced accent trailed in from outside.

"Tak?"

"Yeah. It's me. Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!"

Tak opened the door and shut it.

"Hi." she said nervously.

"Um, hi." Dib said back.

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen, Tak" Dib said, breaking the silence, "I'm so very sorry. I know I over reacted, and you're not even my girl-friend. The thing is Tak, I, uhh, have feelings for you. There. I said it. And I was overjoyed when Zim said you have feelings for me, but, now, you probably don't-"

"Dib" she said, stopping him, "I've loved you ever since I came to Earth. You were so different. So unique. It's what made me fall in love with you. I feel bad that you hurt Zim, but I know you just didn't understand. I love you Dib, and I'm not stopping now. Or ever."

Dib smiled. He walked over to Tak and kissed her.

"I've loved you ever since you came to Earth, too."

She turned off her hologram disguise.

"Even if I am an Irken?"

Dib laughed.

"…I love you even more…"

They stared at each other. They moved closer and kissed passionately. The kissing kept going on, and got more intense. She pushed him on the bed and laid on top of him, stroking his hair.

"…I've wanted to do this for _so _long…" she said seductively. She kissed all over him and started to take his cloths off. He did the same. His hand made it's way up her leg, and her hand made it's way down to, umm, well you know. They never stopped kissing. She groaned in pleasure as Dib nibbled on her antennas. They finally got to do what they always wanted. They fell in love. When the were done, the place was wrecked. Their clothes were all over the place. There was dents in the wall. Almost everything in there was broken. They were on the ground, cuddled up together, with blankets draped over them. Tak smiled and stroked his hair. He was pretty sure he was on top of his glasses but didn't care. He opened his eyes to see the love of his life's face. They grinned at each other and kissed. When they were done, she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you…"

"I love you even more…"

"No, I love you even more…"

"No, I love _**you **_even more!"

"We're gonna carry this argument with us for the rest of our lives, aren't we Dibby-kens?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Dib?"

"Yeah, Takky?"

"You're soooo cute when you're jealous." she said, smirking.

_**Me: **_Well, that was__a great Office episode. "Stress relief". God. Paul Liberstein's writing is so excellent.

_**Zim & Gaz: **_he made us by robotic arms for him.

_**Me: **_Yeah. But it's nothing big…I'm going to go down to NBC and make them put **My Name is Earl **back on, or I'm gonna cut them in half with my laser attached to my left Cyborg arm. Toodles.


End file.
